1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of education in human subjects, and more specifically to a computer program for training the cognitive and memory processing systems in human subjects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to ten percent of humans have some type of language-learning impairments (LLI) resulting from the inability to accurately process short duration acoustic events at the rates that occur in normal speech. Their trouble distinguishing among elements of speech is neurologically based and has far reaching consequences: academic failure, emotional and disciplinary problems, and possibly diminished lifelong achievement and self-image. No bracket of intelligence, race, gender or economic level is immune from this problem.
More specifically, people with LLI have difficulty detecting and identifying sounds that occur simultaneously or in close proximity to each otherxe2x80x94a phenomenon known as xe2x80x9cmasking.xe2x80x9d Because of masking, people with LLI require sounds that are as much as 45 decibels more intense than the preceding or subsequent masking noise to distinguish and understand them. In addition, people with LLI are consistently poorer at detecting a brief tone presented with a masking noise, particularly when the brief tone is turned on immediately prior to the masking noise. This phenomenon is called xe2x80x9cbackward masking.xe2x80x9d Similarly, when the brief tone is turned on immediately after the masking noise a similar decrease in detectability can occur. This phenomenon is called xe2x80x9cforward maskingxe2x80x9d. For a tone to be detected by a person with LLI in the presence of a masking noise, the tone must be separated in time or frequency from the masking noise.
One way individuals develop such auditory processing problems is from middle ear infections when they are young and beginning to develop the oral representations of language in the central auditory nervous system. When a child has an ear infection, fluid can build up and block or muffle the sound wave entering the ear causing intermittent hearing loss. Even if the infection doesn""t permanently damage the ear, the child""s brain doesn""t learn to process some sounds because it hasn""t heard them accurately before, on a consistent basis. This typically occurs during a critical period of brain development when the brain is building the nerve connections necessary to accurately process acoustic events associated with normal speech. As the child grows up, the nervous system never builds, or rebuilds the connections necessary to properly process normal speech.
Researchers believe that the auditory processing problem is essentially one of timing. Vowel sounds like /a/ and /e/ usually last at least 100 milliseconds and typically have constant frequency content. Consonants, on the other hand, typically have modulated frequency components, and last less than 40 milliseconds. People with LLI cannot process these faster speech elements, especially the hard consonants like /t/, /p/, /d/ and /b/, if they occur either immediately before or after vowels, or if they are located near other consonants. Rather than hearing the individual sounds that make up a particular phoneme, people with LLI integrate closely associated sounds together over time. Since the duration of vowels are typically longer than consonants, the modulated frequency portions of consonants are often lost in the integration, an affect that may also hinder the resolution of the vowel, particularly short duration vowels.
This problem of abnormal temporal integration of acoustic events over time is not limited to people with LLI. Rather, the problem extends to stroke victims who have lost the neurological connections necessary to process speech, as well as to individuals raised in one country, having one set of language phonemes, and attempting to learn the language of another country, having a distinct set of language phonemes. For example, it is known that an individual raised in Japan is not often presented with phonemes similar to the English r""s and l""s, because those consonants are not common in the Japanese language. Similarly, there are many subtleties in the sounds made by a speaker of Japanese that are difficult to distinguish unless raised in Japan. The phonetic differences between languages are distinctions that must be learned, and are often very difficult. But, they are clearly problems that relate to the temporal processing of short duration acoustic events.
The above described temporal processing deficiency has little if anything to do with intelligence. In fact, some LLI specialists argue that brains choosing this different route by which to absorb and reassemble bits of speech may actually stimulate creative intelligence, but at the expense of speech and reading problems.
Recent studies have shown that if the acoustic events associated with phonemes that are difficult to distinguish, such as /ba/ and /da/, are slowed down, or that the consonant portion of the phonemes are emphasized, that students diagnosed as LLI can accurately distinguish between the phonemes. In addition, if the interval between two complex sounds is lengthened, LLI students are better able to process the sounds distinctly.
Heretofore, the solution to the processing problem has been to place LLI students in extended special education and/or speech therapy training programs that focus on speech recognition and speech production. Or, more commonly, repetitive reading programs, phonic games, or other phonic programs are undertaken. These programs often last for years, with a success rate that is often more closely associated with the skill of the speech and language professional than with the program of study.
In addition to the temporal processing problems discussed above, many individuals have a decreased ability to remember and process logical constructs that are common in language. For example, a simple command such as xe2x80x9cplace the small red circle inside the large green squarexe2x80x9d, requires an individual to logically associate the adjectives xe2x80x9csmallxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d with the subject xe2x80x9ccirclexe2x80x9d, and the adjectives xe2x80x9clargexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d with the subject xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d. The command further requires that the individual manipulate the first subject xe2x80x9ccirclexe2x80x9d by placing it into the second subject xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d. Individuals with abnormal cognitive processing, or with abnormal short term memory, become easily confused when presented with such commands.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that allows a subject with abnormal temporal processing to train, or retrain their brain to recognize and distinguish short duration acoustic events that are common in speech. Moreover, what is needed is a program that repetitively trains a subject to distinguish phonemes at a normal rate, by first stretching, and/or emphasizing elements of speech to the point that they are distinguishable, or separating speech elements in time, and then adaptively adjusting the stretching, emphasis and separation of the speech elements to the level of normal speech. The adaptive adjustments should be made so as to encourage the subject to continue with the repetitions, and the number of repetitions should be sufficient to develop the necessary neurological connections for normal temporal processing of speech. Moreover, the program should provide acoustic signals to the brain that are better for phonetic training than normal human speech.
Furthermore, what is needed is an adaptive training method to train individuals to accurately process logical constructs that are common in language. In addition, what is needed is a method to improve an individual""s short term memory to allow them to correctly process both simple and complex language constructs.
To address the above-detailed deficiencies, the present invention provides a method to improve a subject""s comprehension of logical constructs within language using modified speech commands. The method provides a plurality of training skill levels for the speech commands, the plurality of training skill levels differing from each other in the difficulty of logical constructs, and in the amount of audio processing applied to the speech commands. The method also selects from the plurality of training skill levels, a training skill level to be presented to the subject that is associated with, or corresponds to, the subject""s ability. The method also presents a game board that has a plurality of graphical components, the plurality of graphical components being the subject of the modified speech commands. The method further presents as a trial, a speech command from a set of speech commands from the selected skill level. The speech command directs the subject to manipulate at least one of the plurality of graphical components. If the subject correctly manipulates the graphical components, the method presents another trial. If the subject incorrectly manipulates the graphical components, the method visually indicates to the subject the correct manipulation. As the subject correctly manipulates the graphical components, the amount of processing applied to the speech commands is reduced. And, as the subject incorrectly manipulates the graphical components, the amount of processing applied to the speech commands is increased. Thus, the method adaptively trains the subject to correctly distinguish between similar speech commands.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method to improve the cognitive processing system of a subject. The method is presented to the subject on a computer, and interacts with the subject via input/output devices on the computer. The method provides a plurality of stimulus sets, each of the plurality of stimulus sets having a plurality of command sentences. The method also provides a plurality of target graphical images, each of the graphical images associated with a different one of the plurality of command sentences. The method further provides a plurality of distractor images that are not associated with the plurality of command sentences. The method then presents to the subject one of the plurality of command sentences from one of the plurality of stimulus sets to the subject, the presented sentence modified acoustically, and presents to the subject a target graphical image, from the plurality of target graphical images, that is associated with the presented command sentence. Along with the presented target graphical image, the method presents a plurality of distractor images. The subject is then required to distinguish between the presented target graphical image, and the presented plurality of distractor images by selecting the target graphical image associated with the presented command sentence.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an adaptive method to improve a subject""s short term memory. The method utilizes a computer to process and present sounds to the subject. The method displays a plurality of graphical images on the computer, the graphical images associated with acoustic events. The method associates in pairs the plurality of graphical images with particular acoustic events such that two different graphical images are associated with a particular acoustic event. Upon the subject""s selection of any of the plurality of graphical images, its associated acoustic event is presented. The method then requires the user to discriminate between the acoustic events by sequentially selecting two different graphical images from among the plurality of graphical images, that are associated with the particular acoustic event. The acoustic events are modified by stretching them in the time domain by varying amounts. As the subject correctly remembers the acoustic events at one skill level, the amount of stretching applied to the acoustic events is reduced. In addition, as the subject correctly remembers the acoustic events, the number of graphical image pairs presented to the subject increases, requiring the subject to better train his/her memory.